


Night Whispers

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: It’s hard to sleep when you try to force yourself to, you know?





	Night Whispers

Here I was laying on the sofa of the Moomintroll’s residence, feeling more restless than anything else. Winter was creeping closer, and before I knew it I will have to go far away and not see my friends til spring again. Especially my best friend.

We bickered a little, as all friends do, but I do suppose that it was a better bargain to be in the living area to sleep for the night instead of out in the tent. How could I bare with my dearest friend’s reaction? Besides, it’s nicer here, because once we both wake up we can eat Moominmama’s breakfast and her cooking is the best there is-- possibly bias because there is nowhere like eating home and where I belong, after all.

I couldn’t help but smile, trying to recall all the times that I spent with him this summer before the chill entered. Of course, we got ourselves into plenty of trouble, but it’s not an adventure if there’s nothing exciting, now is it? The way he looked as he argued with Little My when we all couldn’t figure out which berries were edible or poisonous, the way his eyes furrowed but taking a deep breath to calm down, and settling down with a smile on his face…

In general, the way he looks is marvellous. His smile, although crooked, how soft his fur is, and the warmth he manages to give to my chest even when he isn’t doing anything special, everything about my dear friend is everything to me, and I wish I didn’t have to go somewhere far away and not see him in a long time.

My heart is pounding, and my ears are picking up the small noises of the pots from the kitchen, the cicadas singing with the trees, and the wind threatening to bite you with the cold. All I wanted to do was get off from this sofa and go see him and curl up in the bedroom.

I shook my head, “What am I thinking?” I genuinely ask myself, “I have all the time in the morning to see him then,” I promised myself, but I just couldn’t shake the feelings away.

I’m tossing about, looking at items in the living room and smiling at what memories Moomintroll’s family had with the items, and trying to daze into slumber with that in mind. Instead, my thoughts always race back to him, and his gentle laugh with every memory we had together, causing me to clutch onto my sheet and try to hide my face even if no one is around to see me.

It’s hard to sleep when you try to force yourself to, you know?

The clock is ticking, annoyingly growing louder with each passing tock. I do not have the best of vision, but I could make out that it was only 2 AM, causing me to slip a groan in discomfort. This is a long night.

After it became unbearable to hear any more night whispers I sat up and stood by the sofa contemplating what I should do at this time. Go outside and cool my head out? Get a glass of water? Instead, my mind grew hazy and my body autopiloted, walking off to the staircase and slipping upwards to the upstairs, unsure how I should deal with this behaviour, but I knew what I wanted to do in the end.

I wanted to see him.

After very little convincing of myself, I was standing in front of a familiar door, Moomin’s bedroom where my best friend is sleeping in. I suck in enough air, and carefully knocked on the door. “Are you in there?” I whispered, barely audible, but too frightful if I actually wake up the other.

After a pause, I wasn’t sure what I was doing standing around so I knocked again, a little louder, and waited til I was confident enough to head back downstairs and sleep knowing he’s safe and sound on the bed.

Before I could turn around though, I heard quiet shuffling and the doorknob wiggling ever so slightly, the door growing ajar to see the other, with a tired half-smile and gleaming eyes from the dark hallway. I swear my breathing was caught in my throat just seeing it.

“You had trouble sleeping again, did you Moomin?” Snufkin said, with that half cackle of his, yet slower than average due to exhaustion. I finally huffed out, but couldn’t help but be relieved that my dear friend is as awake as I am.

“Of course I couldn’t,” I replied, then tried to come up with an excuse why “the walls kept creaking in the living room, I couldn’t stand it,” I finally half admitted, although not a real reason as to why I’m here.

Snufkin opened the door wider, then went to grab ahold of my hand and he held the gentlest smirk, “Really now? I couldn’t sleep at all knowing you were on the sofa!” he cried out softly, then tried to tug me into my own bedroom in which I followed, hoping my pounding heart couldn’t be heard from his feline ears, “You know you aren’t the best at making excuses though,” he leaned to whisper to my ear, even if it’s dark I knew he was standing on his toes to try to reach them anyway, “You missed me, right?” 

I couldn’t even bother with a response, so I leaned in closer to hold him close to me as I lay my head on his shoulder, nodding an answer. Yes, I did miss you. Embarrassed to admit it at all.

Snufkin couldn’t help but give off his sweet chuckle into my neck as he embraced me as well, though tiredly swaying as he held me. “Next time, don’t leave me to sleep in your bedroom alone just so you can be a good host,” my tail laid low and wagged slightly, knowing full well that he is right. Once he had enough of being held, he went to close the door, a soft click could be heard.

Now feeling finally tired and awkward, I held out my hands to try to catch the other’s, in which he did without asking, giving me that same butterflies. He never was one for physical contact, but he wasn’t one to put me down either, and the thought made me feel special in sense.

He tried to walk towards the direction of the bed, me following suit, us collapsing atop it and couldn’t help but quietly giggle in the moon filled air. 

“Next time we share the bed,” Snufkin said, and I couldn’t help but nod as I held his hand before softly dozing off, my last glimpse seeing Snufkin’s sweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work for a friend, we both watched a bit of Moomintroll and MoominValley together and I loved it and we challenged ourselves with a writing prompt and I wrote this as a gift for them instead!
> 
> This was written in less than two hours and I didn't exactly proofread this, so I might change it in the future if I get to it.


End file.
